


Star Map

by MrsAlot



Series: Heat of the Moment [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M, Negative Body Image, Self-Hatred, bots getting mushy, hits of past bulling, red head with freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kade works hard to look good... but he can't help but feel ugly when it comes to the marks on his body...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Map

**Author's Note:**

> England is in the girp of a sudden, nasty heatwave
> 
> (i've been stripped to nothing but my knickers to try and deal with it! and having my leg in a cast is not helping)
> 
> being hot and sticky is not fun.

“Aww! Man it too hot! I feel like a boil in the bag fish dinner!” Kade whined miserably flopping down underneath the shade of a dense tree, desperate for some relief. Griffon Rock was caught in a sudden, unannounced and intense heatwave. It had been going on all week and it was starting to get on the whole towns nerves. Rescues were down, as everyone was all too hot and tried to get into much trouble. Kade was particularly suffering, as while he was on duty, he was required to wear his uniform. All those thick, heavy, protective, layers were utterly stifling. Even though he had ditched the long over coat and gloves , leaving them in Heatwaves cab, he was still stuck in his trousers, thick socks and heavy boots. 

“Just… sit on me Wave… kill me… it’d be less painful then this slow roasting.” The fireman whined, the sweat drenching the once white t-shirt, sticking to his skin and making him feel even more uncomfortable. The shade not really helping to ease the heat.  
“If you’re so hot, why don’t you take your shit off.” The mech beside him suggested, knowing that it was acceptable for human males to roam in public without top covering… but strangely, females weren’t. He didn’t understand that… they had the same body structure, save that human female chests tended to be large and rounded where males were flat… though that was not a certainty for either sex. He’d seen a few which were the distinct opposite.

“Wha-No!” Kade gave a scandalised yell and shot back up, looking up at the Cybertronian like he’d just asked him to drop kick a bunny.  
“Why not? The clothing is rendered useless, it soggy with your fluids and trapping in heat. That can’t be comfortable.”  
“It’s not…” The red head admitted, running a hand through his sweat dampened hair, it was awful, but not as bad as his lower half. He couldn’t even describe how uncomfortable it was down there in his trousers.   
“So take it off and let the breeze cool you down.” The mech suggested again.

Kade fidgeted uncomfortably, this time not having anything to do with the heat as the large mech eyed him curiously. Yes the sensible thing to do would be to take off his wet t-shirt and let the heat evaporate the accumulated sweat, cooling him off the way nature intended. It would be nice to feel what little breeze there was around on his clammy skin. But… he really… really didn’t want to take off his shirt… he’d rather suffer…

The fire truck regarded his partner with narrowed optics. For someone who had rather grate narcissistic tendencies and thought he was Primus’s gift to the universe… he had found that Kade was surprising shy when it came to taking off his cloths. Heatwave could count on one servo the times he’d seen Kade without his shirt on. Usually when they messed around in their ‘special spot’, Heatwave would only hike his t-shirt up enough so he could get at him as all the important stuff was in his pants. He’d never really questioned it, but now his curiosity had been peeked. Why was the human so against removing his coverings when it was clearly uncomfortable.

“What the frag are you so afraid of?” The mech probed, leaning down.   
“Hay, I’m not afraid of anything!” The fireman snapped and scowled back at him.  
“Then take your shirt of and quit whining like a terbo fox in heat. Or I’ll spray you with cold water to shut you up.” The alien stated bluntly, a slight smirk on his face that told the human he would follow through with his threat.

Kade was sorely tempted to take the second option and let him hose him down… He really didn’t like showing off his back. He only did it very occasionally. Maybe if he was at the beach. Or when he was with someone getting it on, but generally then the lights would be low or off when that happened, so they couldn’t see him. He knew it was stupid and vain of him. Even though he worked out and looked after himself…. there were parts of him he simply just hated. Logically he knew he was being ridiculous, that he should except that his body was what it was, his and what made him unique. Yet he couldn’t… because with his red hair came another trait that he absolutely despised… freckles….

Most of Kades skin was flawless pale pink flesh… but on his back, along over his shoulder and trailing down his spine, were numerous, little random dots of darker coloured skin. Like someone had taken a brown paint brush and flicked it over his back. It was a small blessing that they all seemed to be concentrated in that area and was easily covered with a t-shirt. He did have a very sparse covering over is nose and cheeks... luckily there were a lot lighter and a lot fewer. Now, he liked them on other people, they always looked really cute on girls and hella rad on guys… but on him… they just made him look dirty… and made him feel ugly…

“Kade… stop being an aft and just take your fragging shirt off… there’s no one else here but me, and I’ve seen all the bit you usually keep covered.” Heatwave rumbled. “Your naked top half is not that a big deal.” The mech sighed in exasperation, even if secretly it was always a big deal when his partner removed clothing… usually it meant fun things happened. The fireman was quiet for a good while, considering the mechs words. True, they were alone and Heatwave had seen the most intimate parts him… surely his dotty back wouldn’t be that interesting to his partner… at least he hoped not…

Kade let out a huff, too tired and too hot to protest any longer. He relented, slipped off his braces and pulled the disgustingly damp cloth over his head, throwing it unceremoniously to the ground. He sighed in relief as a gentle cool gust blew up and caressed his sweaty torso. He actually closed his eyes and let out a moan, it felt so good. 

Unfortunately for him, the mechs interest only grew when he saw just what Kade was hiding under his shirt. Heatwave loved how his bare body looked form the front, the sight of which often alone got his engines revving. Now he finely got a good look at the humans back. Broad, strong and powerful shoulders, which he used to heft equipment and carry people twice his size to safety. A whole new set of soft shapes, of curved muscles and sinew that gave his partner his beautiful physique for him to admire. But even more delightful and intriguing, was the hidden patterning on his skin Heatwave had never known about that, he found himself mapping the randomly places dark skin spots.

“Dude, stop looking at me…” Kade said sharply, snapping the mech back to the present. The human shrunk back away from him and started to fidget on the spot. Looking very self-conscious.  
“Why?” The bot asked with a frown.  
“Your making me feel uncomfortable.” The human said quietly. That surprised the mech greatly.  
“How am I doing that? I thought you liked me looking at you?” He said somewhat teasingly.  
“Not when I’m- not when- because… because…” The young man clamed up and squirmed beneath his gaze.

“Because of what?” The mech demanded, sometimes when the fireman didn’t want to talk, it was difficult to get anything out of him unless he pushed. He soon came to understand the human saying, ‘trying to get blood form a stone’. “Come on! Because what??” Kade mealy pulled a very sour face, irritation reaching breaking point as he harshly jabbed his finger at his back.  
“Because of those! Okay?!” He yelled angrily. There was silence for a brief moment.  
“You mean your dermal markings?” Heatwave clarified, dumbfounded why the red head would be so irate about his patterning. “Why? It’s really pretty.”

“No! Their ugly and they look wired and they are certainly not pretty!” Kade just shot the mech a disgusted look. He’d always felt a great deal of self-hatred about his freckles. He’d grown to think of them as ugly blemishes. He worked hard on his body and strived to be physically fit and attractive. Not just for his job but for his own wellbeing. He’d never, ever seen his freckles as attractive or particularly nice to look at. He’d been teased at school ruthlessly by a few kids because of them. 

Calling him all manner of nasty names. Ingraining in him that they were something unattractive, to be ashamed of and hidden away. It was the reason why he always wore a top that covered them, luckily a t-shirt was enough to hide them completely.   
“I wish I could… I dunno, laser or bleach the dame things off! Their horrible… I hate them… their so ugly…” The young man mumbled, ringing his fingers as he thought of all the horrible things that had been said to him.

Heatwaves holo avatar was behind him in a spark beat, Kade jumped when the mech suddenly transformed beside him and he felt a large, warm hand placed firmly on his back. The human looked round, into the scowling handsome face of his partners holographic form sat behind him. The mech was utterly disheartened to see just how upset the markings made the human. He sensed there was more to this particular self-loathing, but didn’t want to bring up old memories. Instead… he wanted to make new positive ones and show his human just how lovely his markings were and why he should love them to. He came forward, placing his mouth close to the humans ear.

“Your markings are very pretty, Kade. And the reason I think their pretty is because this,” the mech said gruffly, tracing his finger gently along his slick skin, making a trail from spot to spot. “Is the constellation… Praxi. And this one here…” he said, moving a bit lower and drawing a new pattern between freckles. The touch making the human shudder as the energy filed interacted with the wet skin. It caused a low level electrical tingle on his flesh that felt ridiculously good. “That there is the Quintessa cascade.”

“Your making that up.” Kade snorted with a shake of his head, a small smile on his face.   
“I am not.” The mech countered. “They’re all real, Just ask Bolder. Truth is I can see so many constellations… There’s the Bri-xion. And right here is the Dominus triangle…” The rescue bot chuckled as he made Kade jump and a snigger form his partner when he travelled lower and skirted just above his trousers. The mech was utterly captivated by his humans body, the curve of his spine, the outline of hard bone, the delicious little symmetrical dips in the soft flesh on his lower back and of coarse the delightful patterns on his soft squishy skin.

“I could spend all afternoon mapping them out on you.” Heatwave murmured deeply, leaning down to place kisses over the hot sweaty skin of his partners shoulders. His highly tuned sensors picked up the musky sent and the saltiness of the organics hot damp flesh. It made the human groan lightly and lean back into the gentle touch.   
“I could go for that…” The human sighed, thoughts turning as hot and steamy as he currently felt.  
“Do you want to know which my favourite one is this?” The mech asked, in his low sultry voice that made Kades already hot blood boil in his veins.  
“You have a favourite? Already?” the red head frowned. “You’ve only just seen them?”

“Actually, I get to see this one every day…” The mech said, sitting up his hand reaching round and catching the organics chin, gently turning the human to face him. Kade found himself face to face with the aliens gorgeous avatar, bright sky blue eye’s looking into blazing amber. Heatwave smiled and with a delicate touch, lent forward and traced a path with his lips between the faint dusting of light, barely there, freckles across his partners nose and cheeks. Kade closed his eye’s, Butterflies swarming in his tummy as the bots stubbly chin scratched and his soft lips drifted across his face.

“That… is the Solus cluster, named after one of the 13 Primes.” Heatwave said, his voice thick and gravely. “She was regarded as a most brilliant and stunning bot, loved by many. Still worshiped to this day. So how can you say your markings are not beautiful, Kade? You’re covered in stories and wonder, of ethereal splendour. You’re a living Star map. One I would gladly study and happily follow anywhere…” Kade’s already hot face flushed pink, worrying at his bottom lip between his teeth, it didn’t stop the large smile creep onto his face… 

Dame… The daft mech could be so fucking smooth when he wanted to be...

And perhaps… when put like that… maybe his freckles… weren’t so bad after all…


End file.
